This invention relates to a swing measuring device for measuring the inclination and height of the swing plane of a baseball bat, and the speed of the bat.
A swing measuring device of this type which can be used in an open area has not been available. Accordingly, in order to train baseball players, it has been necessary to provide a special area in a gymnasium under safety control. Thus, it has been rather difficult to train baseball players with high efficiency.